Otra vez Navidad
by marcela cullen masen
Summary: otra vez navidad, la gente solo lleva en su mente regalar y perdonar, entre pólvoras y gritos risas y villancicos la gente viene y va. Que triste es para mi esta fecha que triste recordar mi soledad mis dos amores me abandonaron ya no tengo que celebrar


**Aclaro que los personajes son de S. M. mia solo es la trama de la historia**

* * *

Otra vez navidad otra vez soledad que triste es saber la cruel realidad mis dos amores me abandonaron no tengo nada que celebrar.

Diciembre el último mes del año, el mes en que se celebran las fiestas navideñas más específicamente a los 24 días de este mes la gente cristiana celebra la llegada de Jesús, adornan sus casas con guirnaldas luces de colores y pinos, se reúnen en familia y también con amigos para compartir su amor, preparan comida algunas como pavo con aderezo, jamón al horno, pastel de calabaza, ensaladas y muchas cosas más. También se comparten regalos y los abren a media noche aunque otras personas prefieren abrirlo a la mañana siguiente yo solía ser personas como esas aun recuerdo cuando abríamos los regalos y era tan feliz con toda mi familia pero todo eso cambio cuando ocurrió ese maldito accidente donde murieron las dos personas que más amaba.

-_amor apúrate se nos hace tarde y no quiero que celebren la noche buena sin nosotros- dijo entrando mi linda esposa con un vestido color rojo con escote en v. _

_- si amor ya estoy listo,- ¿y el bebe ya está listo?- pregunte y ella solo me saco la lengua._

_- sabes que todavía faltan tres meses para que este lindo angelito nazca- acaricio su abultado vientre y luego sonrió, yo ante esa imagen solo pude acercarme a ella y abrazarla por detrás dejando que mi mano también lo acariciara, ella dejo su cabeza en mi pecho y me miro en el espejo al hacer abrió sus ojos exageradamente y se separo de mi para mirarme de pies a cabeza- creo que no podre dejarte ir así a la reunión familiar sabes._

_-así? Y se puede saber porque no?- pregunte alzando una de mis cejas._

_- porque mi querido esposo está esta noche usted muy guapo y temo que ciertas personitas quieran alejarlo de mi lado-me abrazo nuevamente y yo hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello empezando a reír._

_- tontita sabes que muero por ti, además para mí no hay otra mujer que pueda llamarme la atención y tú eres la mujer más hermosa y más dulce y por otro lado nunca permitiría que me separaran de tu lado- dije cuando pare de reír y al terminar le di un beso en su frente._

_-sí pero mírame parezco un balón y…_

_-nada de eso amor te ves hermosa y sabes que te amo, y recuerda que no importa cómo te veas tú siempre vas a ser el ángel que me regreso la felicidad._

_- yo también te amo – levanto su cabeza y me beso profundamente, lleve mis manos a su espalda acariciándola mientras que ella acariciaba mi pecho – creo que si sigues haciendo eso podremos llegar a la casa de tus padres- dijo cuando nos separamos._

_-tienes razón solo déjame ir por mi abrigo y en un minuto estaremos de camino a la casa- le di un corto beso en los labios y subí rápidamente la hacia nuestra habitación, agarre el abrigo que estaba sobre la cama y al bajar me quede a mitad de las escaleras contemplando como mi esposa acariciaba su enorme vientre y lo miraba con tanta ternura. En ese instante estaba tan embelesado mirándola que no me di cuenta que algo había entrado a la casa y estaba frotándose contra las piernas de ella hasta que dio un gritito._

_-¡Edward! – termine de bajar las escalas de dos en dos y al llegar hasta ella me agache para ver qué era lo que la asustaba y solo me encontré con un pequeño gato gris de unos hermosos ojos azules maullándole desesperadamente y con todo su cuerpecito temblando._

_- cálmate amor solo es un gato- dije levantándolo a la altura de su cara para que lo mirara dando me cuenta de que era una gatita y no un gatito y también ocasionando maullara más fuerte y enterrara las uñas de sus patas traseras en mis dedos- mira que tierno es._

_Ella lo miro detalladamente mientras acariciaba su vientre logrando sacar un suave maullido de la gatita y que levantara su patita delantera hacia ella, cuando la gatita hizo esto me di cuenta que se quedaría con nosotros por lo menos hasta que encontráramos a su dueño algo que veía difícil ya que no tenia collar._

_-si quieres ella puede quedarse con nosotros-propuse y un sí muy entusiasta salió de sus hermosos labios que se extendieron en una hermosa sonrisa._

_- ok entonces nos lo llevamos a casa de mis padres, conozco a alguien que le va a encantar ese animalito- dije tomando su brazo mientras ella pronunciaba un Alice y me quitaba la gatita de las manos, fuimos hasta el auto que ya estaba estacionado en frente de la casa, abrí la puerta del copiloto y tome la gatita mientras que Bella entraba al auto apoyándose de mi mano, cuando estuve seguro de que estaba cómoda le entregue la gata y rodee el auto para después encenderlo y emprender el viaje donde celebraríamos la noche buena._

_- y como le llamaremos esta linda gatita- preguntó acariciándola_

_-amm que te parece Cat? – Bromee a lo que ella solo me saco nuevamente la lengua- algún día dejaras de sacarme la lengua perdóname que te diga pero es algo infantil sabes._

_- en primer lugar ese nombre es absurdo y ni siquiera es para una gatita y en segundo lugar a ti no podrías vivir sin mi lengua y si tal vez es un gesto infantil pero no puedes negar que te encanta- llevo una de sus manos a mi ante pierna y con solo eso hizo que dejara de respirar_

_-Bella- advertí sin apartar la vista._

_-dime- contesto haciéndose la inocente_

_-Bella sabes que si no pones tu mano en un lugar… más prudente no me importara que estemos en el auto y en tu estado no creo que eso sea bueno para tu espalda-volví a contener el aire cuando adentro mas su mano pero en cuanto de eso la retiro lentamente _

_- ok mm ya sé que nombre ponerle a esta cosita- levanto la minina y toco su naricita yo la mire dejando ver el interrogante- se llamara Azul_

_-¿Azul? – pregunte dando a entender que no sabía el porqué y ella me miro como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia, volví a mirar la gatita esta vez detalladamente y me encontré con sus ojitos azules- oh _

_- Edward ten cuidado- grito Bella cuando regrese la mirada al frente había un venado, intente esquivarlo logrando que el carro se deslizara por la carretera dando vueltas chocando fuertemente contra un árbol y lo único que pude hacer fue dirigir mi mirada hacia donde estaba ella dándome cuenta que tenía un hilo de sangre que descendía por su sien, segundos después todo se volvió negro._

Todo eso sucedió tan rápido si tan solo no me hubiera distraído con Azul tal vez ellas estuvieran conmigo, tal vez hoy no tendría este lacerante dolor en mi alma, tal vez hoy no me encontraría en esta oscura soledad y estaría celebrando estas fiestas con mi amada esposa y mi chiquita que hoy tendría 2 años, tal vez hoy no sentiría esta inmensa culpa que me atormenta a cada minuto de cada hora de cada día, porque aunque todos digan que lo que paso fue un simple accidente y que nadie tenía culpa de ello yo sabía que mucho de ellos pensaban lo contrario, aun recuerdo como sus padres me miraban con tanto desprecio y como me lanzaban esas dolorosas palabras que aunque dolían me las merecía.

_Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca, sintiendo un dolor terrible en mi cabeza, un ardor como si estuviera en la mitad del fuego pero todo ello lo deje de lado al recordar lo que había sucedido, inmediatamente aleje la máscara que tenía en la boca y quite la vía intravenosa que estaba sujeta a mi brazo y me levante rápidamente de la camilla en la que estaba logrando con ello un mareo, me senté en la cama mientras se me pasaba el mareo y en cuanto este paso me incorpore nuevamente. Al salir de la habitación me desoriente al instante dándome cuenta que el sol ya había salido pero era algo que no me importaba, camine sin saber en qué dirección ir…_

_-Sr Cullen usted debe permanecer en su habitación hasta que salgan los resultados de sus exámenes por favor- unas pequeñas manos halaron de mi brazo haciéndome girar encontrándome con una mujer de no más de cuarenta años._

_-suélteme tengo que encontrar a mi esposa- quite bruscamente mi brazo y empecé a caminar pero justo cuando gire para seguir por otro pasillo de nuevo me detuvieron unas manos, y esta vez no eran las mismas manos._

_-Sr Cullen le pido por favor que voluntariamente vuelva a su habitación mientras salen los resultados de su examen o tendremos que llevarlo por la fuerza- dijo un hombre de piel trigueña un poco más alto que yo._

_-Ud. No es nadie para decirme que debo hacer así que suélteme y…- no me dio tiempo a terminar simplemente me levanto sujetándome por el estomago._

_-suéltame imbécil tengo que saber cómo esta mi esposa- trate de forcejar con él pero era más fuerte y contando que no me aguantaba el titubeante dolor en mi cabeza_

_-le aseguro que Ud. Va a saber de su esposa pero solo después de que se calme y saber cómo se encuentra- dijo la misma mujer que me detuvo por primera vez mientras el grandulón entraba conmigo y me dejaba sentado sobre la camilla yo solo intente salir de la habitación sin éxito alguno- Sr Cullen por favor no quisiera tener que dormirlo por favor contrólese los resultados no tardan mucho y cuando lleguen yo misma le ayudare a buscar a su esposa solo si se calma.- yo no tuve más remedio que esperar y como dijo la mujer minutos después de algunos minutos- minutos que se me hicieron eternos- llegaron los resultados de mis exámenes anunciando que solo era un hematoma y que no era nada grave, en el mismo instante que la doctora dijo eso tomo mi codo y me llevo a recepción para preguntar por Bella. _

_-Como se llama su esposa Sr Cullen- me pregunto una joven de no más de 23 años._

_-Isabella, Isabella Cullen- dije rápidamente ansioso por saber de ella._

_-ella esta embarazada?- pregunto mirándome como con pena y preocupación lo que me decía que ella no corrió con la misma suerte que yo ese pensamiento me lleno de dolor y angustia más angustia de la que ya sentía yo solo asentí_

_-lamento decirle esto pero ella está en cirugía- en cuanto ella dijo eso me sentí morir y solo pude empezar a preguntar si estaba grave si se iba a salvar como estaba el bebe estaba tan desesperado lleve mis manos a mi cabello frustrado pues solo me contesto que el que me podía responder esas preguntas era el médico, me senté en la sala de espera después de cambiarme de ropa y haber llamado a mi padre para avisarle de lo ocurrido quien me dijo que ya venía._

_Habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que llame a mi padre cuando del quirófano salió un hombre alto que vestía con pantalones y camisa azul rey._

_-familiares de la Sra. Cullen- yo me levante inmediatamente cuando escuche eso ganándome un rápido mareo._

_-yo soy su esposo como esta-me acerque a él y le pregunte y solo me miro con pena._

_-hicimos todo lo posible por salvarle la vida pero lamentablemente el golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue mortal…-sentí un dolor terrible justo en mi corazón como un enorme hoyo en él y presentí que nunca se cerraría no podía creerlo era imposible que mi amada Bella ya no estuviera conmigo…_

_-Sr. Me está escuchando- toco mi hombro y yo me quite bruscamente levante mi mirada indicándole que siguiera._

_-en este momento la ginecóloga y la pediatra están tratando de salvarle la vida a su hija tiene muchas posibilidades de que se salve- dijo yo solo asentí segundos después el se alejo._

_-hijo como se encuentra Bella? – pregunto mi padre tocando mi hombro yo solo negué con la cabeza y mi madre me envolvió en sus protectores brazos hundí mi rostro en su cuello y empecé a llorar ya no lo podía soportar llore como nunca lo había hecho y como nunca pensé hacerlo culpándome por la muerte de Bella sintiendo como mi madre sollozaba contra mi pecho y sobaba mi espalda diciéndome que todo estaba bien y que nadie tenía la culpa de ello._

_Las horas pasaban y nadie me decía como se encontraba mi hija tenía solo esa esperanza solo ese motivo para seguir viviendo porque sin ellas ya la vida no tenía ningún sentido para mí._

_-es Ud. El esposo de la Sra. Isabella Cullen?- me pregunto una joven enfermera yo asentí- su hija ya nació acompáñeme por favor_

_Yo me pare de inmediato y la seguí por los pasillos llegamos a una habitación blanca con dibujos como biberones, pañales y demás la enfermera me indico donde estaba mi hija y también que solo podía quedarme con ella unos minutos pues estaba un poco delicada la saco de la incubadora y me la entrego envuelta en una mantita rosa._

_Me acerque para verla y me quede atónito; era tan hermosa y tan chiquita tenía sus ojitos cerrados, sus manitas empuñadas y su cabello tenía el mismo color que el mío, acaricie sus pequeñas mejillas y justo cuando lo hice abrió sus ojitos tenían el mismo color que los de su madre me perdí en ellos hasta que su llanto lleno la habitación y la enfermera entro para arrebatarla de mis brazos y prácticamente me hecho de allí._

_-Sr Cullen voy hacer todo lo posible para que ella esté bien pero por favor espere a fuera-dijo la pediatra poniendo sus manos en mi pecho para intentar sacarme_

_-Quisiera saber donde se encuentra el cuerpo de mi esposa Ud. Debe saber por favor dígamelo- le rogué cuando estuve fuera _

_- esa información se la puede dar el Dr. Augusto Robín mire es aquel que va allí creo que va hacia la cafetería- señalo a un hombre que parecía el mismo que me había dado la noticia- y si me disculpa tengo que atender a su hija con permiso. - Sin pensarlo dos veces me eche a correr para alcanzarlo aunque no tuve que correr mucho_

_-Dr. Por favor se lo ruego necesito ver el cuerpo de mi esposa se lo ruego lléveme donde esta- le suplique _

_- Sr. Lo llevare pero por favor cálmese Ud. se ve que no ha comido nada acompáñeme a la cafetería y se toma algo y después lo llevo a verla-trato de tranquilizarme pero yo solo pensaba en verla aunque fuera por última vez._

_-no Ud. No entiende yo necesito verla ella ella es mi vida es mi todo por favor necesito verla ya-y me miro con tanta compasión, con tanta lástima que no tuvo más remedio que llevarme a verla._

_-Está bien sígame por favor-caminamos por unos pasillos se me hizo bastante largo el camino todo era blanco se sentía tan frio, nunca me gustaron los hospitales y a ella mucho menos necesitaba sacarla pronto de aquí_

_- Aquí es le ruego que sea rápido por favor- yo asentí mientras él me indicaba donde estaba el cuerpo de mi querida Bella._

_En cuanto la vi me derrumbe estaba pálida y sus labios morados que tonto estaba muerta obvio esta pálida en ese instante me dolió tanto ese pensamiento que si me hubieran apuñalado 30 veces no se le podía comparar. Acaricie su mejilla fría y pálida tenia moretones y todo había sido culpa mía._

_-Bella amor por qué por qué me dejaste por qué no me llevaste contigo Dios no sabes cuánto duele NO SABES CUANTO DUELE _LLÉVAME CONTIGO NO ME DEJES BELLA POR FAVOR_- la tome entre mis brazos delicadamente y beses sus labios- perdóname mi amor no quise gritarte es solo que este dolor es insoportable…- recosté mi cabeza en su muerto corazón y me quede ahí hasta que el Dr. Me saco a fuerzas._

_Cuando llegue donde estaban mis padres encontré allí también a los padres de Bella junto con Alice mi hermana que lloraba incontrolablemente contra el pecho de su esposo Jasper. Charlie su padre me miro y yo me encogí ante tan fría mirada igual que lo hizo su esposa pero ella en cambio me lanzo unas palabras que dolían más que cualquier tortura haciendo que me derrumbara nuevamente, mi madre volvió abrazarme yo me deje envolver por mi dolor._

_-Edward lo lamento tanto quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo cualquier cosa que necesites llámame no importa que día sea ni qué hora solo llámame- dijo Alice en cuanto me vio me abrazo y yo me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello pronuncie un gracias y la acompañe con mis lagrimas y sollozos._

_-sabes que con nosotros también cuentas no le hagas caso a las palabras de René ella solo está dolida por la muerte de su hija- dijo Jasper abrazando a su esposa- Emmett y Rose llegan en una hora- me limite a asentir y volví a derrumbarme en brazos de mi madre _

_-como está la pequeña?- pegunto mi padre acercándose y todos pusieron atención a mi respuesta aunque me demore un poco en contestar pues me costó recomponerme_

_- está un poco débil y es más pequeñita pero es hermosa su cabello tiene el mismo color que el mío pero sus ojos son iguales a los de su madre- sonreí tristemente recordando cómo me perdí la primera vez que vi los ojos de Bella y los de la niña después de eso nadie hablo _

_Era 31 de diciembre el funeral de Bella fue realmente duro la habíamos enterrado el 26 de diciembre ese día me quede en su tumba hasta que el señor del panteón me obligo a salir, mi pequeña había empeorado pues su corazón era muy débil es por eso que en estos momentos estamos todos en el mismo hospital mi hermano Emmett había llegado con su esposa Rosalie justo cuando estábamos llevando el cuerpo de Bella para el velorio_

_-Sr. Cullen lamento decirle que su hija falleció en medio de la cirugía_

_- no no no eso no puede ser cierto dígame que no es verdad que es una broma por favor – que castigos estaba pagando Dios justo en el mismo mes perdió a mi dos amores a mis dos razones para vivir mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y nunca más encontré la paz_

Esos dos días fueron los peores de mi vidanunca pensé sentir un dolor tan fuerte sin contar que pocos días después mi pequeñita murió pues era prematura tres meses y debido a eso su corazón era muy débil cuando enterramos a Bella fue peor aun pues si no fuese porque mi hermano Emmett y mi cuñado Jasper me detuvieron me hubiera lanzado sobre quien fuera para que dejaran el cuerpo de Bella, cuando todos se fueron yo me quede en su tumba.

Acaricie un vez más el pelaje gris de Azul y la quite de mis piernas suavemente me levante para ir por mi abrigo y mi guitarra, me encamine hacia el garaje entre en al auto y lo encendí para después dirigirme a donde siempre iba cuando se llegaba esta fecha, al salir me di cuenta que estaba nevando pero no le di importancia. Salí del auto abrigándome un poco más pues una ráfaga de viento golpeo mi cara entre a la floristería donde me atendió una joven de cabello rubio le pedí un ramo de rosas blancas y otro ramo de tulipanes rojos pague rápidamente y le deje el cambio a la chica que me las entrego encendí nuevamente al auto ahora manejando mucho más rápido sin importarme el hielo de las carreteras.

Llegue 10 minutos después y me dispuse a recorrer el lugar con mi guitarra colgando en mi espalda, el viento cada vez era más fuerte y frio pero nada de eso me importaba llegue a mi objetivo, me arrodille quite las rosas que ya estaban marchitas y puse las rosas blancas en la lapida que tenia inscrito _Reneesme Cullen Swan 25 de diciembre 2010 – 31 de diciembre 2010 _mi pecho se contrajo al pensar en el poco tiempo que permaneció mi chiquita en este mundo, me quede unos minutos allí recordando los pocos momentos que estuve con ella luego di solo unos cuantos pasos más hasta llegar a donde se encontraba mi difunta esposa.

-hola amor - me arrodille y puse los tulipanes sobre la lapida – no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, esta vida sin ti es peor que un infierno después de que te fuiste nunca más volví a sonreír, nunca más volví a celebrar nada.

-te he hecho algo para que sepas lo mucho que me duele tu partida y lo mucho que te echo de menos- acomode la guitarra en mis manos y empecé a tocar- en realidad la compuse en el piano que me regalaste pero quise tocarla en la guitarra

Este loco juego de vivir,

Esta nueva aventura de sentir

Te has ido en el medio de mi historia

Entre lágrimas y euforia

Pienso en ti

Aun no he terminado de entender,

Aun no he terminado de crecer

Vida y muerte solo dos palabras,

Cual es buena y cual es mala para mi

Solo queda el silencio de tu sombra

Y el eco de mis gritos que te nombra

Intento retenerte en mis recuerdos

Estas demasiado lejos y pienso en ti

Pienso en ti

Solo queda el silencio de tu sombra

Y el eco de mis gritos que te nombra

Intento retenerte en mis recuerdos

Estas demasiado lejos y pienso en ti

Pienso en ti

Aun no he terminado de entender,

Aun no he terminado de crecer

Te has ido en el medio de mi historia

Entre lágrimas y Euforia

Pienso en ti

Me recosté en la tumba dándole poca importancia a los copos de nieve que caían y mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

-no sabes cómo se siente estar sin ti en esta época, se siente un vacio enorme, en las noches cuando intento dormir se escuchan los voladores me invaden los recuerdos de las navidades que juntos compartimos – las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y poco a poco iban aumentando su ritmo al caer sobre la guitarra- cada luz, cada guirnalda, cada vela encendida me recuerdan cada momento hermoso vivido contigo, cuando salgo a voy camino a casa admiro las casas adornadas con esas luces brillantes nada comparada con la nuestra que siempre esta oscura y nada brilla porque ya no estás tú quien le daba luz a mi vida.

-¡Bella por favor vuelve a mi te lo pido, te lo ruego! – empecé a decir aun sabiendo que lo que pedía era imposible pero no me importaba solo quería desahogarme ya no quería sentir más este dolor- estos 2 años que he pasado si ti han sido como estar muriendo día tras día, no tengo rumbo fijo mi amor mi vida es un infierno ¡Bella por favor vuelve!

A este punto mis manos estaban más blancas de lo normal todo mi cuerpo estaba frio mis dientes estaban rechinando y mi cuerpo se sentía cansado cuando intentaba pararme los copos de nieve caían con mayor velocidad pero ya nada me importaba porque vivir sin ella era como morir pero más dolorosamente vivir día tras día con ese inmenso dolor

-¿POR QUÉ DIOS? ¿Por qué TE LA LLEVASTE A ELLA Y NO A MI? ¿Por qué NO NOS LLEVASTE A LOS DOS? ¿Por qué SOLO ELLA? - grite con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban -Si tan solo no te hubieras llevado a mi pequeña ella estaría aquí conmigo ayudándome con este dolor, alegrando un poco mi triste vida ¿Qué CASTIGO COMETI PARA QUE ME LAS QUITARAS DIOS?- dije arrodillado frente en medio de las tumbas de mis dos amores.

De repente sentí un mareo, perdí el equilibrio y antes de que todo se tornara oscuro creí escuchar una voz femenina llamar mi nombre después sentí un dolor en el lado derecho de mi cabeza y ya no supe mas nada

* * *

**hola chicas este es un ONE SHORT espero que les guste lo empece en clases de español**

**dejenme saber que les pareció si algo no les gusto**

**recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi**

**nos leemos bye **


End file.
